eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page/Archive 2
Kunark Raid Timeline Any chance of having the Kunark Raid Flagging Timeline added to the story arc section? Story-wise, if you follow the quest lore it seems to fit between Swords of Destiny and Shadow Odyssey. --Senidryl 19:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I'd say no. The raid timeline is a story arc yes, but it's not the defining arc of the expansion like the others are (epics would arguably be that for RoK, and they're included in there). That and just about everyone can do at least some of the major arcs, whereas the raid flagging timeline is raiders-only. That part is already larger than the quest categories, so I don't think we really need it there. Just my 2cp. --lordebon 19:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I thought it would need to be there because fits the description of a Major Story Arc that leads into the Shadow Odyssey story arc. Yes, it's raid only (believe me, that annoys the daylights out of me), but it follows Fiddy Bobick (a character who has been present in the Shattered Lands, Peacock Club, and now Kunark) being possessed by a creature from the void (precursor to TSO), and follows the plot line of Mayong Mistmoore, the Shissar Prophecies of the End of Ages, and the Greenmist (which has appeared twice in Norrath history). If this is only covering timelines that are possible by non-raiders as well, perhaps the name needs to be changed from Major Story Arcs, which I think the four quests in the raid flagging would qualify.--Senidryl 15:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Lore wise yes it is somewhat of a major arc. But those links aren't there for lore, they're for user's to quickly find the walkthrough for the major quest lines of an expansion. Maybe it could be titled differently, but the section isn't for lore purposes. In fact, most of the quests don't have the dialogue that makes up the lore anyway. I'd like to see some of that lore added (I'm a bit of a lore buff myself), but we don't currently have a good way of doing that in the articles while keeping them clean. Yes there's a lot of lore in them, but the short raid-only nature of them makes them not a good fit for that section of the main page, in my opinion. You can consider them a 'major arc' lore wise, but the main page isn't all inclusive, it's for quick and easy linking. --lordebon 18:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) 40k 40k articles, nice :) -- Chillispike 13:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Yep! Awesome! I'm updating the article count at Wikia's Biggest Wikis page.--Kodia 14:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Vote on your Classes Spell Names! Vote on your Classes Spell Names! a post from Aeralik As mentioned in this thread, we will be going to a standard spell naming convention. Please follow the link below to vote on your favorite spell names for any class you play. VOTE! Just as a general disclaimer, the voting on spell names is not necessarily the absolute winner. We can choose another name if desired but hopefully that won't be an issue. -- 09:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hijacking Ads This would be a wake-up call hopefully to people to obtain and use some decent antivirus, firewall, and so forth. If you do end up with an infestation, I heartily recommend the really excellent removal protocol at Major Geek's Malware Removal Guide. --Sigrdrifa 05:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed that really good removal protocol goes a long way. It's just super frustrating for us administrators because there's literally nothing at all that we can do about it other than forward along any reports to Wikia.com staff. Few people bother to report the problematic ad like we've requested. Honestly most people just say "You're stupid! I'm not visiting you again!" and leave. *sigh*.--Kodia 12:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::/shrug. Thier loss; in my experience the kind willing to leave that quickly don't really contribute. And yeah, people seem much happier complaining about an issue than actually dealing with it. =/ And a decent antrivirus is pretty much common sense for any comptuer connected to the internet; it's not like there aren't plenty of good free ones out there. Then again half of the stuff people fall for could be prevented with some common sense anyway.... It never ceases to amaze me what people will believe online that they certainly wouldn't believe IRL. --lordebon 12:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::What ads? I use Firefox and the Adblock plugin. McJeff 20:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Daily Void Shard Quest I've come up with a way to automatically generate which quest is the daily double based on the current day. I'd like to put this on the main page, since it's a very commonly asked thing in channels (and that way folks don't have to dig in the void shard mission system page to find it). I was thinking a small box beneath the quick links (or maybe even above it?) with the current date and the daily double for that day. Let me know what you think. --lordebon 03:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we're about due for a front page revamp anyway. Your addition would be a great idea and I ran it past a few major guilds on my server and they all unanimously screamed "Oh heck yeah." So...my vote is to do it.--Kodia 22:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I like the arrangement of the main page for the most part. Some of the stuff is duplicated and/or not that useful (A link to Category:Equipment comes to mind... like anyone is going to start there and go through 11k-some pages by alphabetical name). Having to still design to 800x600 limits some options since its so small horizontally (and thus makes things very wide on a widescreen 1080P monitor, for example). But yeah, we could probably revamp it a bit. One possibility would be to remove the right column (the quick links and the random image below it) and integrate it into the main layout. But again, designing to such a small resolution is tricky. But in general I think we should switch to a more 'dynamic' main page, at least dynamic in some spots. And the 'daily double' would be one major part of that. A small 'featured article' blurb might be handy too --lordebon 00:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::I actually have a macro that spams: You can get the DD on a single button click! Make you a macro that says /browser http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/void_shard_mission_system#daily_missions -- People gripe at me about the macro, but mindless people asking every five seconds, "what's the DD 2day?" is way down. Having a macro like this essentially gives you a /dd command in game - one click of a button and voilá! You know what the daily double is. --Sigrdrifa 12:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's awesome. I love hearing stuff like this. Thanks!--Kodia 12:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Shouldn't the macro be /browser http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Shard_Mission_System#Daily_Missions ? -- 12:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That's probably just a typo from them posting here. --lordebon 22:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the new box on the front page listing the current DD - can you make the title linkable to the DD list page? It'd be nice to be able to click through and see what's coming up. ty! 19:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :YOU bet we can do that. I'll fix it now. Thanks for the suggestion and you're welcome for the feature!--Kodia 03:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hot Zones! Earn Extra Experience in Hot Zones! It's a Hotzone weekend in some old-school zones! Play with boosted XP all weekend long in some of the zones from the original EQII release! -- 09:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Shades of EQ1, Batman. I'm now having flashbacks to Train-it-All Caverns and the Lake of Ill Manners. :)--Kodia 12:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :PS, Front page news updated accordingly.--Kodia 12:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hot Zone Weekend 5-15 through 5-18 Hot Zone Weekend 5-15 through 5-18 *Greater Faydark *Butcherblock Mountains *Steamfont Mountains *Lesser Faydark *Loping Plains -- 09:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :We need something that will show on the front page what the hot zones are and what the DDs are to sort of make it a destination place, don't you think?--Kodia 15:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::If hot zones are something they plan on doing often (and from what they've been saying, it looks like it) then I agree. I need to fix the DD template before it goes main-page though... isn't working quite right... at least it doesn't seem to be changing the day at the correct time. More investigation is necessary. --lordebon 19:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::From time to time there where bonus XP weekends for the whole server. :::Possible that hot zones come more often now, but i think it's still random and not a regular thing for every weekend. :::-- 19:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Probably not every weekend, agreed. But they have said they have plans for it being more than just bonus XP which makes me think they want the 'hot zone' concept to be more often than bonus-xp weekends have been in the past. --lordebon 19:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) EQ2 Bonus XP Weekend for July 4th! Commemorate the July 4th weekend with boosted XP in EverQuest®II! Increased XP begins at 4:00 PM PDT Thursday, July 2nd and continues until 10:00 AM PDT Monday, July 6th. Update: The link SOE sent in the email doesn't seem to go anywhere /sigh. but I found this info on the Official Forum, which mentions AA and tradeskill bonus only: To commemorate the holiday weekend, we'll be turning on bonus AA and Tradeskill exp starting at 4:00PM PDT tomorrow Thursday, July 2nd and running until 10:00AM PDT Monday, July 6th. For the UK servers it will run from 12:00AM (midnight) Friday July 3rd until 8:00PM Monday, July 6th for folks residing in London (presuming I did my conversions correctly). Official Forum http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=454304 Eliziana 05:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) New Lore Book DIsussing Odus From Oh... I found something!: To my fellow learned sages, It is with much rejoicing that I have discovered writings and notes lost since before the Shattering. I believe them to be of immense importance especially to learning more about the past of Norrath, but also may hold the key to discovering more about the fate of my ancestral home, the continent of Odus. However, I believe I have also uncovered a deeper mystery, one with potentially grim implications. It seems that some of our assumptions of the fate of Odus, and of the Erudites, may be shrouded in a veil of deception. I cannot be sure, but _____ that there _____ be lea(ding) (t)here. Although I was able to deceive the Quellithullians of , I believe that my very life may be in jeopardy. Thus, I must do as _____ to retain anonymity. The tome that I am sending could be copied and given to the people of Norrath, but not openly so. If the Quellithullians hear that this information is getting out, then they may close the doors and no one will learn of the important facts. I recommend you use other tomes that can decipher this. I have discovered another near the front of the Vault, and will attempt to glean what I can from it. Should I be discovered, I will hide my notes in the _____ but will suspend it within a bubble. In order to read the notes you will need a piece of a mineral that can disrupt spatial gravity. I believe that such a mineral exists on Norrath in small quantities, and may have been experimented on by none other than himself as he researched an item of power known as the . Seek out this item, and it could allow you to break my spell. I will contact you again once I have more for you, although I can't be sure when that might be. Until then, be wary as those who wish this information hidden might be around you. Sincerely, An Esteemed Colleague --Sigrdrifa 12:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I think this needs to go in the Forum Lore Quests. I'd heard about it but I'd not seen it. And I'm pretty sure our guild leader got server disco on it and missed game disco by mere minutes.--Kodia 12:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::The actual book item is already wikified and categorized into Category:Forum Lore Quests. Also, the text above is taken from an image of a "burned up" piece of parchment (meaning it had lots of holes in it) on the post Sigrdrifa linked above. --lordebon 12:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the book is there but there's no step by step guide of the "quest" steps. That's what I was referring to.--Kodia 12:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, the quest is now labeled as Assistant Researcher's Notes because I couldn't think of what else to call it.--Kodia 01:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hot Zones? How about adding a field for the daily hot zones once we have figured out the repetition scheme? For now we could manually fill the box with the correct information, if that's possible --Zarbryn 10:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :We'd considered it, but were originally told that it wouldn't be a regular thing.--Kodia 12:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::My understanding of it is that once activated it will be on all the time. But they also said it should be 'random' -- if that is true, then there will be no pattern to work out and thus no automatic thing to code. I'd say let it run for a week or two after it goes Live in the US, if it stays on and we can find a pattern then I'll code something up. --lordebon 13:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent. Thanks for the offer, Lordebon. Would be nice if we could work it out. Hope we can. The skeptic in me says that there's some uber secret staff meeting at SOE where they say "hey, which zone isn't getting a ton of hits right now? Silent City? Let's make that the hot zone." And then it shows up the next time it changes.--Kodia 21:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Specifying width of table cells? Is there a way to specify the width of a table cell? would be much more readable if the first three columns were all set to some fixed value, while the fourth column was allowed to size to the screen. I want the table column widths uniform, in other words. --Sigrdrifa 16:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :In the first row, for each cell you can add the width like this: :|width="100px"|This is the first cell||width="50%"|This is the second cell||width="80px"||This is the third cell :Basically, you can add any parameters after you start the cell (be it with | on a new line or || if it's multiple cells on one line) and then use a single | to designate them as parameters and after that | you put all the text. --lordebon 17:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Actually you can do it to the header row and affect everything in the column. So, the answer is yes there is but with caveats. First, consider the browsers that people are using to view the information. While Internet Exploder (yes I'm biased against it) provides a great deal of our traffic, we have at least 5 other browser types to consider and each handles tables in a slightly different way. The in-game browser in particular is important. Second, consider as well how tables change (if at all) when a user is specifically not logged in. Now, in answer to your exact question, in the wiki tables on the quest you specified, say you wanted to make the Rune column a fixed width. In the table, you'd look for the line that was the header for Rune. (right now it's |'Rune'). Before that header information you'd place the size indicator and follow it with a pipe character. So, if you wanted the Rune column to always be 200 pixels wide, the line would look like style="width:200px"|'Rune'. If you'd like more information on the use of tables, I recommend the Wikipedia help article. It has lots of examples of how things can be manipulated.--Kodia 17:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I set the first three columns at 15%, that should give it the most flexibility on any browser. --Sigrdrifa 18:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Class Helms by Appearance? Today I figured out all the beast-helm appearance hats I could think of, and it occurred to me that I'd also love to have a list of all the other "class helm appearance" type hats available. Does the wiki have anything that would make a grouping of these logical? --Sigrdrifa 18:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Polar Bear Hats: *Fury/Warden, level 58, from Queen Zilina the Deposed on Gazer Isle in Tenebrous Tangle \aITEM -707868995 -589082078:Corrupted Crown of Verdure\/a (polar bear) * Defiler/Mystic level 62, from Oracle Tuunza in Sanctum of the Scaleborn \aITEM -1307458862 -761104822:Hood of Farseeing\/a (polar bear) LON Classless Hats (level 1 cloth armor): * \aITEM 1371336608 -1820798740:Defiler Wolfhood\/a (grey wolf) * \aITEM 131954678 1426194113:Classless Mystic Hide Cap\/a (brown bear) Hats from Hoo'loh (level 67, all have a black bear appearance): * Mystic: \aITEM 498200851 1565838303:Hoo'Loh's Mystic Hat\/a * Defiler: \aITEM -1812635261 -775543768:Hoo'Loh's Defiled Hat\/a * Warden: \aITEM -1199783893 -95451776:Hoo'Loh's Warding Hat\/a * Fury: \aITEM -35317437 -1076470552:Hoo'Loh's Furious Hat\/a Hats from Korgo the Vault Keeper in Vaults of El'Arad, Barren Sky (level 67 chain armor): * \aITEM -580745474 -108675:Gaunt Totemic Hat\/a (grey wolf) * \aITEM -1804682409 -294818374:Tribal Spiritist's Hat\/a (brown bear) Relic Armor (level 67 chain armor): * \aITEM -721542952 -833733826:Helm of Clandestine Rites\/a (Mystic, brown bear) * \aITEM 1167467720 150792320:Acrid Sanguine Helm\/a (Defiler, black bear) :We don't have anything in the templates that do that, as appearance isn't something anyone has really tackled when it comes to equipment. If we want to start looking at appearances and making categories for them, they'll have to be added manually to each page or added as a parameter to the template. An alternative to that would be something we have mainly kept away from here: list articles, which are just lists of links --lordebon 20:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the list would be great, even if it does have to be constructed manually, as long as it includes the pictures. There's a place for both. Though we have kept the lists to a minimum.--Kodia 01:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking maybe a couple of categories, "Class Hats" then subcategories by class. Logical places to link to these would be from the main Class description page maybe, since they tend to list class armor sets. I'm considering and tossing around ideas, but right after I put together the beast-head hat list, I started considering where to get a wizzie-style hat for my conjuror (as opposed to the stuffed-bra-on-the-head conjy hat). I know I can go with the LON Classless Hats or the Station Cash Academy Fieldwear, but I am betting I can find a wizzie hat somewhere that she can use. --Sigrdrifa 05:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ad with Malware | People on the official forums are reporting that one of the ads is trying to install malware. I've asked for more details, but my blocker is preventing it from affecting me in Firefox. --Sigrdrifa 19:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :This isn't an uncommon problem on any wiki. We've inserted a link on the front page of the wiki that will help people, but many people come to us from directly in game. We can only point them at our ad policy as we have no control over which ads originally get displayed. We can only report them like users of the wiki can.--Kodia 21:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Spell Name update and the new template Sorry if this is the wrong place, but can't someone make a server side javascript program or something that will fill the new spell templates with info from the old spell that is the same? Probably why no one is jumping into converting the spells to the correct names, since you'd have to redo all of it. Too much work considering these are computers and they are made for doing stuff like that. Not to mention all you'd need is the new name, since it can easly figure out what number the spell is, and I don't think the stats and crap changed, just the names. That would take out a good 80 to 90 percent of the redundant typing peeps would need to do. Nyder 01:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :It's not as simple as just pushing a button and "boom" they're converted. At this point, the names should have been mostly converted to the new format, if you know which classes have spells still in the old name let me know and I'll try to get them moved to the right spot. With that said, going from the old template to the new template is something that I plan on looking into Botting if possible, but I am still waiting on final approval for the bot. Once I have that I can start taking a serious look at seeing how possible it will be to have the Bot handle spell conversion. --lordebon 02:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Bot approved. Wikia was kind enough to permit Bcrats to now have this ability, with certain restrictions.--Kodia 03:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Heroes' Festival # Live Events: Heroes' Festival active through Nov. 1 should read Dec. 1 -- 16:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's actually active through Nov 30 (or until Dec 1), that was a typo on my part. Fixed. --lordebon 18:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Update "events" to include monthy events (moonlight enchantments and city festivals) Just a suggestion. I thought it would be useful if these two events (Moonlight Enchantments and City Festivals) are included in the "events" section on the main page, seeing how they happen monthly and when they do happen people are always inquisitive about them. I myself came here and was surprised that the city event wasn't on the main page 'cause it's so new... and I was looking for it ;) Kilaelya 10:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :At this point the city event is actually over, but you do have a good point. In fact, we're looking for ideas on a bit of a Main Page revamp in order to better incorporate in-game events, both temporary (like the GU events) and recurring (like Frostfell, or the Festivals). That way we can show them in a more prominent way than just a short line in the "Popular" section. Any ideas of ways of displaying it you can contribute would be greatly appreciated =) --lordebon 15:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Stats and new major questline + raids OK, with Sentinels Fate, there seem to be three kinda major quest lines. You have the Dartain series, that never goes above heroic, the godslayer, which ends up with a rohenn theer raid, and the shoulder quests, which takes you through all the raid zones and can be done on easy or hard. Should they be added to the major quest line? And if so, which one? Dartain covers El'Arad and his place in the world, as well as explaining the hole, the underfoot and Panieel. Godslayer is in a way, the major story, because it explains what happened to Lucan and the shoulders line helps to save Odus from it threats? Also, I've noticed that you combat mechanics guides are out of date, and there is no page explaining the stats and how they work fully in sentinels fate, including the blue ones, so may I make that page? P.S Could I also update the raid page to show all the Sentinel's Fate raids? --Noise 666 08:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I could really pick one of those lines as the single major story arc. However, what if we lumped The Footsteps of Dartain with the Search for Lucan series and made them two separate parts of the same Sentinel's Fate Timeline? The raid progression quest I don't think we need to include in there (there's not a whole lot of lore behind it, it's more a clear this zone, clear that zone, clear the last zone kind of quest), but the Footsteps of Dartain is a major part of the story of SF, but then again so is the search for Lucan. Does listing both in the timeline and then calling that the major story arc work for you? :Regarding the raid page -- update away, one of the tenets of wikidom is to Be Bold =). As for the combat mechanics guide, I would check the existing beginner's guides to make sure they don't need updating, and then maybe start developing an Advanced Mechanics guide to cover primary stats, blue stats (and their caps), and other mechanics. I'm pretty knowledgeable on such things myself, so I would be willing to help out. We could probably merge the out-dated Cap page into that. --lordebon 16:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the raiding time line does give some lore. It explains Tox's presence, what happened in the lab and why they grew a dragon in a tube, and Theer, but OK. And yes, basics mechanics do need updating since it still talks of each crit as heal crit, spell crit ect. I'll make an advanced guide as I help zam. Also, if we lump them together, may I suggest we name them Searching or the like? In fact why not have them all have a resnazzing. The Prismatic Timeline can be renamed Darathar Chase, maybe Desert of Flames we can call something slightly ominous, like Seeking in the Sands? --Aceshot of Unrest 18:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, the actual page names I would prefer to keep simple / explanatory. If you want, you can get somewhat creative with the section titles on an article, but readability trumps humor unless you're making a user guide as a subpage of your user page. --lordebon 00:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know I think the recent change to allow all characters on your account to use the Research Assistant is a pretty big deal. How about putting that under "Did you know?" for a while? Camelotcrusade 15:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :The "Did you know?" section is just a little fluff thing -- it's exactly the same as you'd see in-game. With that said, a news item on the researcher might be a good thing, if one doesn't pop up today I'll give Kodia or Chili a poke about it. --lordebon 15:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I didn't realize that. Thanks for the quick reesponse. You guys are all kinds of awesome. Camelotcrusade 15:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Gonna add it to the news later today, any link to a Soe page about out there? -- 16:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::update notes --Vraeth 17:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also worth noting in the Newsfeed, a Bonus XP Weekend starts tomorrow! Sony's announcement -- Mysterious drake 21:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Request for Addition Do you think we could get Path of the Past Timeline added under Quest categories? Rachine 22:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --lordebon 22:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) While we're adding links, how about a link to the tradeskill quest timeline under either the tradeskill or the quest bubble on the front page, many people will look for that esp. when the new quests arrive in the next GU. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 21:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Whats with the login page, or has my computer been infected with a virus? Can't use my wiki username keeps telling me to sign up face book. What gives? Or should I do a virus scan? :It's Tuesday - they probably upgraded the base wiki program and broke it. 03:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::for me its the default skin that seems to be broken since yesterday. odd/missing colors for example --Vraeth 08:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh thank god, I thought it was just me... I actually like the default monobook, but now everything's quite messed up. Item pages don't display white/color text on a black background, the Push2CB links (for locs, itemlinks, etc) don't display their usual click-able icon anymore, table borders (for various items, all over the wiki) don't display properly, Admin usernames no longer show as bold-green anymore.... I do so hope what I've described here makes sense, and that I'm not the only one suffering these issues. And moreso, that we can get these issues (if they're not isolated-to-me issues) fixed soon! -- Mysterious drake 08:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::yeah, this is what im experiencing too --Vraeth 08:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::The skins are broken for me too, but only while i'm logged in :/ -- 09:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) woot, it's back to normal for me! --Vraeth 10:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Ditto, here. Dunno what the hiccup was, but how richly bizarre it was! -- Mysterious drake 19:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Search function? I've noticed that the search function has been completely broken for a couple of days now. Is there any fix for this on its way? Simple check: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=fiery (i.e. manually searching for "fiery", which could return the quest to convert your epic weapon has no hits whatsoever). it seems like you can only access pages via search, if you enter their exact name within the search field, i.e. entering Epic directly leads you to the Epic disambiguation page -- Zarbryn 21:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I believe this is how the search function usually works; it's not broken, merely not operating how a lot of people expect it to (me included). Searching for "fiery" returns all the pages for fiery. Searching for "epic" returns the page we have called "epic," which we've linked to several other pages because it's a common search term. You can help us improve the page by adding other links that might be useful. If you were looking to search for the term "epic" and receive a list of pages that were related to that specific word (not the disambiguation page), then the best choice would be to click on the Advanced Search link instead of using the Search This Wiki search function. The advanced search ignores the default pages that match your search term. Using the advanced search feature for "epic" would return this this page.--Kodia 22:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, from what I can see, it's back to working as it used to. But I am certain, it did not work yesterday (hence this discussion section after all) because the search for 'fiery' yesterday did return NOTHING. And I've talked to some guys I know and they've been having the same thing, all telling me the current (now past) form of the search is completely useless. So.... idk, maybe this was related to the wikia update and broke everyone's searches, but anyhow, its back to a working state now, so... thanks to whomever fixed it :) --Zarbryn 16:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) New Video Ads Personally, I would rather pay a subscription fee than put up with these new video ads. Clicking "sound off" doesn't turn the sound off, at least not for the first ad. I understand the need for the EQ2 wiki to support itself, but I hate these ads. 03:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately the ads are controlled by wikia and the ad provider they use. The best you can do is create and account and log in (to minimize the amount of ads you get) and send a mail to community@wikia.com and tell them that you do not like the video ads. --lordebon 01:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Front page story about the hack and downtime? I think the front page should have at least a brief notice about the current hacking of SOE. The hacker group Anonymous has issued two YouTube videos claiming responsibility for the attacks, and claiming that it's retaliation for SOE prohibiting "jailbreaking" PS2s. There is also a phishing attack going around via email claiming to be an official update from SOE, but the links that look like Experian etc. go to malicious websites that install malware that people need to be aware of. --Sigrdrifa 20:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- That bit Chilli posted is a bit misleading... SOE services are not up right now (all the websites are still redirecting to the security update site. It's good to keep up with the news, but we should try to be accurate in doing so :) --lordebon 20:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry i posted to fast, i corrected the news. Thanks for telling =) -- 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Chilli :D. On a another note, it looks like they're telling a local newspaper they'll be down until Friday at minimum (source) which is kind of disappointing. --lordebon 13:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So, what is the status with Everquest II? Is it back up and running now? I haven't been able to keep up with the news. :| EDIT: Oops! Posted that while I wasn't logged in. Fail on my part. XD-- 22:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Still terrible communication from Sony/SOE. They've said it won't be up this weekend, but beyond that they've given no ETA. --lordebon 22:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The FBI and forensic teams are involved, so they can't change anything on the servers until that investigation is complete. My understanding is that SOE will be moving their online games servers (i.e., EQ2 etc.) to a different physical hosting location. Other contractor security companies are setting up improved security. I am not holding my breath meanwhile. At this point, the game jonesing is terrible. I have tried LOTRO and City of Heroes, and I hate both. I guess its time for a trip to the bookstore. --Sigrdrifa 15:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, the last I've seen (unofficially) it might not be up this week either. It would figure that I would somehow get a weekend in the middle of the term without a great deal of work to do... and the game would be down, hehe. I've finally started Fallout New Vegas that I've had from its release but never had time to play. A silver lining to every cloud :) --lordebon 00:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) We Need Another Update on "SOE Down" on Front Page EverQuest Probably Down Until May 31st at Least: Bloomberg reports (May 8th) that Sony Japan representative Shigenori Yoshida said that Sony is uncertain when it can resume its services (PS3, EverQuest, etc.) Yoshida also said that the "company is in the process of adopting an improved security system and its plan to restart the services fully by May 31 is unchanged". Games Beat (May 9th) followed up on this story with Sony spokesman Patrick Seybold, who apparently said that the May 31st date is wrong, that there is no set target date (i.e., the same thing SOE has been saying for weeks now). CNET News reports (May 6th) that Sony is "considering offering a reward for information leading to the arrest and prosecution of the attackers". --Sigrdrifa 16:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :The Bloomburg story isn't really something good to go by (as you list there as well). There's a lot of EQ2 and other video game news sites out there for the day-by-day reporting. Maybe a link in the site news to here where folks could post updates as they find them rather than continually updating the main page. All SOE is giving officially is day-by-day posts of "not today" so there's not much factual news to put out there unfortunately =/. --lordebon 17:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think it's good to explain the Bloomburg story though since it has been picked up widely, whereas the Games Beat article hasn't been so widely disseminated. That's why I was specific about dates and links. --Sigrdrifa 23:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Exactly hehe, everyone jumped on the Bloomberg article and then no one pays attention to the stuff saying it's inaccurate. Of course, if SOE was just forthcoming with the information then folks wouldn't have to read into the tea-leaves quite so much =/ --lordebon 03:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) EverQuest II is back...sort of! I could not access the regular servers, possibly due to traffic or further maintenance, however I did manage to log onto the Test Copy server. Strangely, it seems to be PVP there, luckily there's hardly anyone there! I'll keep us updated as I explore further. Shadow out. ;)-- 22:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Regular servers have been working fine for me, odd that you would be able to get to test copy but not those. And yeah, test-copy was turned to PVP-enabled before the downtime since they're testing a chunk of PVP stuff. --lordebon 01:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it won't let me onto the regular server. It patches and when it finishes downloading it says "Download Cancelled" and the play button is just grey with the word "Updating". I still have my characters on the Select Character drop-down, but when I click "My Characters" it says "No characters were found." and that worries me. Has someone somehow gotten onto my account? -rages against Anonymous.--- 12:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::The character lists on the patcher doesn't mean anything -- that's just cached (stored locally on your computer) and if it can't connect to the server when you try to log in it can cache an empty list. As for the patcher issue, it sounds like you have a messed up file that some other folks were reporting. Try deleting your LoN folder inside your EQ2 install and rerunning the patcher. --lordebon 13:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) On the main menu you have a community link, and under that you have a direct link to Sentinel's Fate. The expansion is over a year old and a new expansion has come out since. You should remove or replace it with Velious.